Esclava De Sus Besos
by Anna de Usui
Summary: ll Nami x Robin ll La relación de Nami y Luffy ha llegado casi a su fin, y quien siempre está ahí para consolarla, es Robin. Pero hay veces que el consuelo de una sola noche, puede llevar a algo más profundo. Lean, por fis!


**Saludos, lectores de fanfiction! Ehhmmm.. en realidad, no soy muy conocida en este fandom, pero.. juro que he dado mi mejor esfuerzo para que quedara bien! Este fic es un NaRo (Nami x Robin) dedicado a mi onii-sama, ****El Invencible Iron Man, que constará de tres capítulos. De todos modos, reviews son ampliamente recibidas y altamente agradecidas. Pido amablemente que me dejen review, por fis. ^^**

**Atte.**

**Anna De Usui**

**+Esclava De Sus Besos+**

**+Capítulo 1: +**

**-En verdad eres un idiota, Luffy-**

Aquel susurro escapó de su boca, cuando él anunció su partida con un portazo.

Era como la décima vez que discutían en lo que iba de la semana, ella ya estaba cansada de esa actitud estúpida que él mostraba día a día y más cansada la tenía esa relación de cariño mutuo que tenían a espaldas de los demás, cosa que la pelirroja vivía reclamandole con tal de que él se diera cuenta y de esa manera ya no tuvieran que esconder el hecho de que esto era más que sexo.

Pero hacer que el capitán entendiera semejante cosa parecía una tarea imposible, después de todo él amaba de manera infantil el tipo de relación que mantenían y claramente no entendía para nada la necesidad por parte de ella de blanquear, antes de que su orgullo quedara expuesto ante su corazón intranquilo y fuera su dignidad la que la abandonara en medio de un suplicio para con su compañero.

Claramente plantearle eso al moreno sólo provocó que se enfureciera de repente, fue una de esas veces ya comunes en que él le levantó la voz y que la trató sin mostrarle siquiera una gota de respeto, a lo que Nami respondió pisoteando esa postura de hombre rudo que había adoptado y que en esa noche de invierno las cosas terminaran más mal de lo que ya iban.

No supo desde cuándo pero ya se había hecho una costumbre para los dos, parecía que todo el amor que él había jurado tenerle se hubiera esfumado tan rápido como el humo y así a la pelirroja sólo le quedaran las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue su amado capitán, ignorando el mismo hecho de que quizá habían llegado a un punto irremediable en ese tipo de cariño que compartían y que quizá en el fondo el amor que creía sentir no era más que una profunda admiración hacia su anterior salvador.

Y sin embargo las lágrimas salieron por si solas de los ojos chiquitos de la chica, sentía como si alguna de sus heridas hubiera sido abierta por alguien que había dicho nunca lastimarla y que ahora no podía dejar de alimentarse de su dolor que crecía paso a paso, tanto que se apretó el pecho intentando contener dentro su corazón ahora malherido y fue su cuerpo el que por primera vez tembló ante la ausencia de su ahora dudosamente amado capitán.

**-****¿****Nami-chan?-la escuch****ó****, apenas abri****ó**** la puerta**

**-****¿****Qu****é**** pasa?-contest****ó****, la pelirroja**

**-Estuve llamando a la puerta, pero no contestabas-aclar****ó****, la pelinegra-****¿****Est****á****s bien?-**

**-Perfecta-respondi****ó**** la navegante, conteniendo las l****á****grimas-****¿****Por qu****é****?-**

**-Es que Luffy no est****á**** aqu****í****-dijo, la arqueologa-Y se supon****í****a que esta noche estar****í****an juntos, ****¿****verdad?-record****ó****, atenta-Al menos, eso fue lo que me dijiste-**

**-Bueno, t****ú**** lo has dicho-resolvi****ó****, la pelirroja-"Se supon****í****a", que estar****í****amos juntos-tembl****ó****, su voz-Pero como ver****á****s, no lo estamos-**

**-****¿****Por eso est****á****s llorando?-cuestion****ó****, la pelinegra-****¿****Qu****é**** fue lo que pas****ó****?-**

**-No estoy llorando-dijo la navegante, conteniendo el aliento-Me siento mal, nada m****á****s-**

**-Pero, de todos modos, tiene que ver con Luffy-acert****ó****, la arqueologa-****¿****O me equivoco?-**

**-Me siento mal porque soy una est****ú****pida-contest****ó**** la pelirroja, debajo de las s****á****banas-****¡****Llorando por un idiota como ****é****l...!-se apret****ó****, el pecho-Siquiera se da cuenta, de cu****á****nto lo quiero-**

**-Es doloroso, te entiendo-la pelinegra, sonri****ó**** d****é****bilmente-Pero estoy segura de que Luffy siente lo mismo por ti-la anim****ó****, en realidad, sin ****á****nimos-S****ó****lo dale un poco de tiempo, ****¿****s****í****?-**

**-****¿****Tiempo para qu****é****?-atac****ó****, la navegante-Estoy cansada de esperar-dijo, sin verle la cara-No quiero esconderlo m****á****s-susurr****ó****, como para si misma-Lo amo demasiado-**

**-Pero, ****¿****no crees que amarlo tanto te est****á**** lastimando?-pregunt****ó****, la pelinegra-No est****á****s bien, Nami-chan-**

**-No estoy bien porque no quiero estarlo-se excus****ó****, la navegante -Porque esta situaci****ó****n me supera, realmente-apret****ó****, los pu****ñ****os-Porque Luffy es un idiota que, ****ú****ltimamente, s****ó****lo me hace llorar-**

**-Lo mejor ser****í****a que hables con ****é****l y arreglen las cosas-la pelinegra, se acerc****ó**** a la cama vac****í****a-Si quieres, puedo llamarlo en cuanto me vaya-**

**-****¿****Irte?-pareci****ó**** aterrada, la pelirroja-****¿****Por qu****é****?-**

**-Vine a recoger un libro que hab****í****a olvidado-la arque****ó****loga, levant****ó**** la almohada de su cama-Aunque, claro, no quer****í****a interrumpirlos-coment****ó****, c****ó****mica-Y tampoco quiero que Luffy piense que est****á****s ocupada hablando conmigo-tom****ó**** el texto, con tranquilidad-****É****l es tu prioridad, despu****é****s de todo-**

**-****¿****En serio parece que lo fuera?-susurr****ó****, la dolida navegante-Pero ****ú****ltimamente, Luffy est****á**** tan fr****í****o conmigo, que siquiera lo reconozco-se dej****ó**** influenciar, por el llanto-Y me duele, ****¿****sabes?-**

**-Nami-chan...-musit****ó**** la pelinegra, con el mismo grado de dolor **

**-Soy pat****é****tica, ****¿****verdad?-la pelirroja, se envolvi****ó**** entre las s****á****banas-Estoy temblando y llorando otra vez...-intent****ó**** hacerlo sonar, como si le diera gracia-Y todo porque me dej****ó**** sola...-**

**-Te traer****é**** otras cobijas, ****¿****eh?-se ofreci****ó****, la mayor-No podemos dejar que te enfermes, ****¿****sabes?-**

**-No, dejalo que no es necesario-coment****ó****, la menor-Todo esto es producto de mi estupidez, en realidad-dijo, haciendo que la otra se acercara-Pero, de todos modos, ****¿****puedo pedirte algo?-y as****í****, se volte****ó**** para verla de frente**

**-Lo que quieras-contest****ó**** la arque****ó****loga, sonriendo-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo-**

**-Durmamos juntas, ****¿****s****í****?-le pidi****ó**** la navegante, entre tierna-Hace mucho fr****í****o y... me siento sola-justific****ó****, con un leve sonrojo-****¿****T****ú**** no, Robin?-**

**-Claro-acept****ó**** la pelinegra, complacida-Hazme un lugar-**

Se giró sobre su cuerpo una vez más, para recibir a su compañera contra su espalda.

Fue algo raro, pero... no podía negar el calor reconfortante que habitaba en el cuerpo de la mayor, su piel morena pero tersa llenó de sensaciones placenteras a la navegante y hasta le devolvió por un momento el gramo de vida que le había quitado su capitán, por lo que emitió un dulce quejido apenas sintió a su compañera pegada a su cuerpo y fueron sus labios finos los que míseramente la rozaron en un movimiento insensato.

Sintió a la arqueóloga recargar la cabeza contra su helada espalda de manera irresistible, como si hubiera sido un intento fallido de aspirar el perfume adictivo que emanaba de la pelirroja y así se acurrucó junto con ella enredándose entre las piernas ligeramente abiertas de la menor, que pareció recibirla gratamente en medio de lo que pareció un quejido estremecedor y que ansió muchísimo más la cercanía de la arqueóloga aún si eso le costaba el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Así Robin pareció captar el mensaje indiscreto por parte de su compañera de cama, por eso abrazó esa delicada pero exquisita cintura entre sus brazos calientes y sus manos vagaron inconscientemente rodeando los desnudos pechos de la navegante, que pareció estar satisfecha ante el primer contacto que estableció su compañera con ese punto de éxtasis y de esa manera le dio permiso a la pelinegra para que siguiera contentándola como hasta el momento lo había hecho.

La mayor sabía y hasta entendía perfectamente que aquello no era más que debilidad por parte de su amiga, pero... eso no le impidió hacer caso omiso al permiso que la navegante le estaba dando para que la tocara, por eso se acomodó estratégicamente en uno de los hombros ligeramente calientes de la chica y así recorrió lentamente cada centímetro de la piel tremendamente lujosa con la que había sido premiada la joven mujer, que bajo las sábanas pareció estremecerse ante el calor que desprendían las caricias de la pelinegra y de esa manera gimió tan dulcemente como era posible ante los oídos expectantes de la mayor.

**-Perd****ó****n...-le habl****ó****, la arque****ó****loga-No deber****í****a...-**

**-No, est****á**** bien...-suspir****ó****, la navegante-Puedes tocarme...-**

Quizá fue un acto de atrevimiento, pero... no podía evitar necesitarla tanto como la necesitaba en ese momento, por eso débilmente guió las manos de Robin hasta sus preciosos senos perfectamente redondos y así le dio cabida para que ella sola se pusiera a trabajar de la manera que más le gustase, siempre y cuando respondiera a las necesidades que hasta el momento la mujer mayor había despertado en la jovencita.

Por su parte la pelinegra primero acarició con ternura los dotes de su atractiva compañera, era una sensación suave la que le provocaban sus manos entre esa piel blanca y así ligeramente tocó los pezones endurecidos de la mujer del sexy tatuaje en el hombro, que primero bordeó con la punta de sus finos para poder estremecerla de manera correcta y que luego apretó prácticamente salvaje con tal de poder escuchar de su compañera mucho más que un dulce ronroneo.

Era simplemente hermoso tener a una mujer de su calibre prácticamente a disposición de la pelinegra, que únicamente no hacía más que complacerla con caricias que parecían electrizar a la menor y que de vez en cuando se atrevía a plantar un besito en una de sus rosadas mejillas, lo que provocó que la navegante se girara sobre si misma para verla a la cara directamente y entonces sus labios tibios pero húmedos se unieron con los de la mayor en un intercambio de mucho más que saliva.

El atrevimiento o necesidad por parte de la pelirroja sólo animó mucho más a la arqueóloga, pareció derretirse en medio del sabor adictivo de esa boquita preciosa que ahora la tomaba con pasión y fue la lengua de la mayor la que se animó al intento desesperado de traspasar la garganta de la más joven, que simplemente se abrió en todo sentido de la palabra para poder recibirla sin que quedara siquiera un centímetro de distancia y entonces el cuerpo ardiente de la ojiazul se colocó sobre la ya preparada desnudez de Nami.

**-Si tanto te duele, puedo ayudarte con eso-comentó, la pelinegra -¿Te parece?-y así, le acarició el rostro**

**-¿Q-Qué me vas a hacer?-preguntó la navegante, temblando de miedo**

**-Nami-chan...-la arqueóloga se acercó, para susurrarle al oído-¿A ti qué te gustaría que te hiciera?-y de esa manera, bajó las manos por el caliente cuerpo de la menor**

**-Ya para, Robin...-suplicó la pelirroja, conteniendo el aliento-No quiero...-**

**-¿No quieres qué?-la interrumpió, la pelinegra-¿Traicionar a Luffy o estar conmigo?-**

**-No quiero... traicionar a Luffy..-contestó la navegante, apartando la vista**

**-Eso imaginé...-sonrió complacida, la mayor**

¿Destaparla? Bueno... a esta altura, las sábanas ya eran mucho más que una molestia, lamentablemente.

De esa manera pudo responder correctamente al deseo que invadía la mirada de la navegante, la obligó sin ningún tipo de control a que abriera las piernas con tal de conseguir espacio y que así pudiera ubicarse cómodamente entre las cavidades femeninas que casi parecieron rugir, cuando el sexo de la pelinegra empezó a frotarse contra ella con un ritmo verdaderamente jugoso y los límites del éxtasis empezaron a invadir a la pelirroja llenándola de algo muchísimo más profundo que el goce en sí.

Era totalmente exquisito lo que le producía esta nueva experiencia al lado de una acompañante de ese calibre, los golpes abundantemente húmedos por parte de la ojiazul hacían que el placer se expandiera por cada rincón de su cuerpo y que así no hubiera comparación con la rutina sexual que había compartido por años con su lindo capitán, porque en realidad la consciencia de Nami había quedado olvidada en algún rincón junto con su sufrimiento y ahora era ese estímulo incontrolable el que la impulsaba a entregarse a la mujer que la complacía en todo sentido de la palabra.

No se explicaba de que manera fue que pasó, pero... llegó un momento en que ya estaba abrazada a la espalda morena, cada centímetro de su piel mojada vibraba como una reacción natural a la fricción que ambas compartían y que las obligó a unirse en un beso que traspasó los límites de lo que podía denominarse pasional, para que la lengua de la mayor invadiera su garganta como si fuera un intento desesperado de beber su sabor y que entonces forzó a la navegante a abrirse muchísimo más con tal de recibir completamente todo lo que viniera con ese goce desbordante.

Por eso fue que ni se dio cuenta cuándo fue que terminó en esa posición, esperando de piernas abiertas sobre la cama ya manchada que más de un orgasmo rugiera dentro suyo y haciéndole caso a las reacciones que provocaban los dedos largos de la ojiazul penetrando violentamente en su íntima flor, arrancando de su antes tímida voz el ronroneo de un lindo gatito que Robin encontró altamente estimulante y que de esa manera la llevó a imponer más brutalidad en la caricia tosca en el interior de aquellas dilatadas cavidades vaginales.

Fue la única vez en su vida en que presenció cómo la pelirroja se contrajo y hasta tembló guiada por el orgasmo, cómo prácticamente se corrió en su mano aún dentro de su caliente intimidad y cómo Nami esa vez obedeció a una de las pocas perversiones por parte de la pelinegra, cuando ambas lamieron sin verguenza alguna el líquido ardiente estampado en los dedos morenos y que de esa manera la navegante le permitiera a su compañera un nuevo acercamiento a través de un beso que la ató a algo más profundo que sólo una noche de consuelo.


End file.
